Lavender Town's Missing Gym
by Lovely Fox-Kit
Summary: Based on the Creepypasta Prompt 'Lavender Town's Gym', but with a small change...follow Kevin, the very last person to visit Lavender Town's Gym before it disappeared...forever.


**Lavender Town's Missing Gym (a 'Pokemon Red' fic)**

Disc.: Do I _look_ like the kind of person who could own such an amazing series?! Obviously not, or I wouldn't have asked you a rhetorical question like that.

A/N: So, last night I was reading some Pokemon Creepypasta stories and watching Creepypasta vids about the darker side of the Pokemon world…and I got inspired to do a oneshot story about Lavender Town's Gym and how it suddenly and mysteriously vanished. If this isn't for you, then please turn back now because I don't wanna be blamed if I scar you for life or ruin your childhood by writing this. Anyway, everyone else enjoy this oneshot of my own dark and twisted mind.

 **Summary: Many years ago, Lavender Town had a Pokemon Gym…but one day, it suddenly disappeared and it's never been mentioned since then. This is the story of Kevin, the last person to ever visit the Gym before it went missing forever.**

 **Ch.1- Vanished**

The sun was high in the endlessly blue sky over Kanto, a young brunette Trainer no older than 14 walking into a place called Lavender Town…this particular town was famous for its' ghost stories and folk tales of spirits and supernatural phenomena, especially in regards to Ghost Pokemon. This brunette boy was named Kevin Jameison, and he was ready to get the Lavender Town Gym Badge as he walked further into the town.

Right away, Kevin could tell that the town was old and had a rich history of spiritual tales and ghost stories, but he paid none of that any mind as he went to the Pokemon Center and healed his beloved partners; after a few minutes of waiting, Kevin got his Pokemon back from the Nurse Joy at the counter and left after thanking her. When he stepped outside, the brunette Trainer noticed that the sun had risen a little higher but he didn't really care about that so instead he went straight to the Gym…which was located near the house of an older gentleman named Mr. Fuji.

Kevin, steeling himself for the inevitable battles ahead of him, opened the door and walked into the building…he expected to find a few Trainers ready to take him on and bar his path to the Leader, which Kevin was used to by now considering that he already had 3 Badges in his Case.

But instead, he found something much more disturbing and unsettling.

As soon as the door behind him closed, Kevin noticed that the Gym was empty…save for himself, a couple Rhydon statues, and a whole bunch of Pokemon graves lining the path ahead of him…swallowing the small bit of fear building up inside his heart, the brunette Trainer started walking down the long path surrounded by graves; as he kept walking down the path, Kevin wondered why there were so many graves in a Pokemon Gym and who could've possibly put this many of them in the building to begin with.

After walking for what felt like hours, the brunette Trainer finally reached the end of the path and found an old woman standing there at the back of a rectangular shaped opening…she was dressed like a Shrine priestess and holding a couple candles, one in each hand. Kevin had heard of these types of Trainers before, they were called Channelers…they were people who claimed that they could speak to the dead and used primarily Dark or Ghost Types in battle, so to find one in this kind of place wasn't really that much of a big deal for Kevin as he approached the Channeler woman.

But before he could say anything to her, the woman looked at him with eyes that seemed almost…empty, like she was possessed by a ghost as she spoke to him in a sort of brokenish voice.

"I am Lavender Town's Gym Leader, I only use Ghost Pokemon. You have made the unfortunate mistake of coming here because…"

Kevin was immediately gripped in fear as the woman got a cruel and twisted smile on her face, her voice becoming warped and distorted as she spoke to him again.

" _We don't exist…and now you're trapped here…forever!"_

The second she finished talking to him, the brunette Trainer started running back down the path towards the entrance and hoped to whatever deity existed that he could get out of this house of nightmares…but as he got further down the path, his body started slowing down until he was running in slow motion. It was as if he was running at a Snorlax's pace, his body getting slower and slower until it seemed like he couldn't move anymore.

When he finally reached the Rhydon statues at the entrance to the Gym after what felt like an eternity of slow paced running, Kevin saw an old man standing next to the lefthand statue…but before he could make it to the exit, the old man spoke to him in an empty voice devoid of all life and feeling.

" _I am the future…you'll never get the chance to experience the future, because you're trapped here…forever!"_

Fearing for his life, Kevin tried turning away and heading for the exit…only to be teleported away just as he reached the door.

When Kevin could move again, he noticed that everything had gone eerily quiet and that he was in a huge room that was empty except for himself and a wall made up of graves. As he walked forward, he found that the silence was starting to eat away at his nerves and sanity as he finally reached the end of the path and found Professor Oak standing there…or at least he _thought_ it was the Pokemon Professor, but upon taking a closer look, Kevin noticed that he was transparent like a ghost and spoke to him in a voice full of malice.

" _You really thought you could come here and defeat the Gym Leader? Well now you're trapped here forever, and there's nothing anyone can do to save you."_

Kevin didn't even get the chance to say anything before the room was bathed in an unsettling blood red light and he was teleported out of the room.

When he finally got control of himself, the brunette Trainer found himself in an empty room lined with graves that seemed to fill the parts of the room that weren't a path for him to follow…again, Kevin wondered who had put so many of them into this building in the first place. Knowing that it was pointless to wonder on the matter any further, the brunette Trainer decided to have his Pokemon help him get out of this horrific place and reached for one of his Pokeballs.

But when he tried to activate one and release his partner, the strangest thing happened…it wouldn't activate; it was like that effect that happens when you catch a 7th Pokemon, you can't use it unless you send one in your current party to storage. Kevin tried to activate all of his Pokeballs, but found the same thing happened to them- they wouldn't activate, no matter how many times he tried or pressed the release switch.

Sighing, Kevin put the Pokeballs back onto his belt and kept walking through the empty room full of graves. When he finally reached the end of the room, he found a set of stairs that led downwards and into another room; fearing what might be down there, but knowing that he had no other choice then to go down there, Kevin walked down the stairs and found himself in yet another empty room.

The room itself had more graves, except it also had 3 pathways set into the top of the room…each one with a door and surrounded by graves. A lone sign was set into the ground near the first door, which was on the left and looked like it would fall apart from even the slightest touch…the wood was rotted and decaying, the chains holding the rotten wood sign to the equally rotted post rusted over so badly that they looked like they would snap the second you even _breathed_ near them.

The brunette Trainer cautiously approached the sign and found that it had writing on it, the faded gold letters spelling out an eerie warning that sent chills down his spine as he read the writing.

' _You have 3 pathways to choose from. Caution: choose wisely!'_

Gulping down the lump in his throat, Kevin looked at the three different pathways and felt that no matter which one he picked he'd end up someplace that would keep him trapped here forever…deciding to try his own luck, he chose the third door and walked through it.

Upon opening the door, the brunette Trainer found himself in another empty room lined with graves and saw a door at the end of the room…hoping that he'd really chosen the right path, Kevin walked through the door and saw more graves but there weren't as many this time around; the rest of the room was stark white, as if the whole interior had yet to be painted any sort of color. The brunette Trainer saw the Gym Leader from earlier standing at the end of the path, the boy walking towards her but was halted by her twisted smile.

"Don't think you've won…it's far from over."

As Kevin started to say something, he was teleported out of the room and landed in an empty hallway.

But this situation couldn't have been any worse for the brunette Trainer, because the whole hallway was darker than a starless night…he could barely see his own hand in front of his face as he walked down the empty hallway devoid of light and, for once, graves; the further down he got, the more freaked out Kevin got until he could make out a shape in the darkness. It turned out to be a person, a teenager a little older than him, sitting on the ground against a wall that was also shrouded in darkness like the rest of the hallway. The brunette Trainer approached him and prayed that he knew how to get out…but all he said to him when he walked up to him was…

"Trapped….forever."

Knowing that he probably wouldn't get anything else out of him, Kevin walked away and kept going down the path. As he did, he noticed that it got a little bit lighter and he could see just enough to make out the shape of another person. This one looked to be about the same age as the other guy that Kevin had just talked to, roughly 17 or 18, and when he spoke to him the man said…

"Gone….forever."

Sighing, the brunette Trainer saw that there was a little more light and he could at least see his own hand by this point as he kept walking down the long hallway until he finally reached the end…an older man standing there with a forlorn expression on his face as Kevin approached him, the man saying only this…

"No matter what you do, you can never escape."

As if by some divine joke, the whole hallway was bathed in a dark purple light that temporarily blinded him before Kevin was teleported out of this hallway like all the ones before it.

When he could finally see again, the brunette Trainer found himself back outside and he could feel his heart fill up with hope…but that hope was quickly destroyed as he noticed that the whole outside space was empty.

There were no buildings, no people, and no Pokemon.

Kevin was shocked by the whole disturbing scene…it was almost as if the whole setting had been ripped out of another time and dropped here in front of him as he kept walking down the path in front of him. As he kept walking, Kevin's pace got slower and slower until it was to the point where he looked like his body had been set on slow motion. It was a lot like the incident at the entrance to the Gym, but a little faster as he reached another row of graves but was teleported away before he could get within 20 feet of them.

The first thing Kevin saw was that he was no longer outside, but he was inside a building…there were no graves in this building, which was a small bit of comfort to his heart as he saw that there were black walls instead. They sectioned off into a small path in the center, so the brunette Trainer walked down the path and found an old man standing there. When he reached him, the old man said to him…

"This is only the beginning….but it's not _your_ beginning….this is where _you_ end and _they_ begin."

Kevin found it to be strange, but was teleported for the final time into another hallway lined with graves.

Or at least he thought they were graves, but upon taking a closer look, Kevin saw that they were in fact a bunch of Rhydon statues…he felt hope once more fill his being as he walked towards the path between two of the statues…he thought that he'd finally found the way out of this hellish place, only to have that hope ripped away from him so cruelly as he was stopped right in between them as a voice called out to him that said…

" _This is where it all ends…THERE IS NO ESCAPE."_

As soon as the voice had stopped, Kevin found that he couldn't move at all…his body frozen between the statues and stuck there forever, his hopes having been taken away just as he finally got them back…tears running down his face as he knew that those people, if they could be called that by this point, were right.

There truly _was_ no escape.

Outside the Gym, time passed by normally as if Kevin had never even been there in the first place…the building glowing pure white as the days turned into weeks, and after a month had finally passed, the Lavender Town Gym suddenly disappeared…as if the building had never been there to begin with.

After the Gym mysteriously vanished, nobody has talked about it. Nobody knows where it went, and it has been gone ever since.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, hope you guys liked this chapter…it creeped me out just to write it, and I hope it does the same to you guys when you read it; it's based off the Creepypasta Prompt called 'Lavender Town's Gym', so please don't hate me for not mentioning this sooner…hope you guys like my take on it featuring Kevin, my own OC for this story. It could also technically be read as a prologue to a later chapter of 'Sun and Moon' that I'll get more into later on, but for now please drop me a review and let me know how I did. Til then, see ya'll later!


End file.
